


Jace's New Plan

by treesaretall



Series: Jace's Plans [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, He wants Magnus and Alec to finally date, Jace has a new plan, Jealousy, M/M, but malec is to dumb, jealous!alec, jealous!magnus, lots of flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treesaretall/pseuds/treesaretall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace is so done with Alec and Magnus flirting but still not dating</p><p>or</p><p>Jace flirts a lot to create jealousy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jace's New Plan

Another day, another plan. At first Jace was going mind his own business but Alec’s and Magnus’ situation was as bad as Saphael’s...Even worse he thinks.They flirt a little bit here and a little bit there and when you think they’ll finally date… everything goes back to little shy glances!

Now this plan is way more complicated then Simon’s and Raphael’s because he doesn’t know who to make jealous. Should he make Alec jealous and make him realise that he’s been in love with Magnus since day one?Or should he make Magnus jealous and force him to be even more flirty and obvious?

It’s been days and Jace still can’t think of who to make jealous.

~

 

Tan skin against pale skin. Cat eyes staring back at blue eyes. A killer smirk to answer the shy one. He shoots out what ever he thinks while the other thinks everything twice before letting it out. A flirt and a laugh… Lovesick eyes and lovesick eyes.

Jace groans as he sees the soon to be couple flirting again. This better end with them kissing or finally dating.

“No wonder the sky is grey today, all the blue is in your eyes.” Says Magnus as he places his hand on Alec’s cheeks for a few seconds.

Now that would have been cute… if the sun wasn’t trying to burn everyone!!

 Alec blushes and after a few seconds he replies, “Are you a cat? Because with those eyes you are purrrrfect.”

Jace mentally face palms but says nothing, hopefully that was the last pickup line and one of them will finally ask the other out.

“Hey Magnus, I-”

And when finally, fucking finally,  something magical was going to happen Clary just had to come and ruin it all.

“Guys?! What are you doing?! The demon is right over there! Come on!”

Jace groans, they were so close!. Alec seemed finally ready and Magnus seemed so happy! Urgh. It seems like Jace really has to find out who to make jealous so all this bullshit ends.

~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! It took me too much time to find inspiration *~* Sorry...
> 
> BUT ANYWAY, I really don't know who Jace should make jealous: Alec? Magnus? Both? Please tell me in the comments who you guys would like to see... I could perhaps write one ending with a jealous alec and another ending with a jealous Magnus.? I DON'T KNOW T-T PLEASE HELP
> 
> Thanks  
> xoxo


End file.
